Esperar
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: La mejor opción era esperar y esperar, ser paciente. Porque sabía que algo bueno podría llegar…


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la película _Sweeney Todd_ _el barbero demoniaco de la calle Fleet_ , no me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:** _Sweeney x Eleanor, (Benjamin x Eleanor)_ **[AU-One-shot]** , es primer fanfic que hago sobre ellos, espero que lo disfruten. Inspirado de la misma canción, _**Wait**_ de la película. También puede que me salte algunas cosas o agregue de más.

 **Summary:** La mejor opción era esperar y esperar, ser paciente. Porque sabía que algo bueno podría llegar…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esperar.**

* * *

Cada día vivía la misma rutina de siempre, amasando y cocinando las _peores_ empanadas que ya con el tiempo perdieron alguna vez su esencia _dulce_ e _sabroso gusto,_ una vez metido los pasteles al horno. Nuevamente, se dirigía hacia la ventana para observar a su competencia, _Sra. Mooney_ , que era una tienda que daba al frente de la suya. Después, vio todo su alrededor, sabiendo que ya nada era como antes, todo solía ser mas colorido en su tienda y esto no solo se debía a sus recetas familiares, sino que, también se debía a la presencia que dejaba en el ambiente de la barbería, que estuvo alguna vez haya arriba.

—Benjamin Barker—pronuncio su nombre, al recordar una imagen de él dentro de su mente, se lo imaginaba con esos rasgos de lo caballeroso e gentil y pacifico que era, cuando se comportaba delante de ella, obviamente, antes que llegaran _Lucy_ y _Albert_ a sus corazones. Lo único que conservaba de él, era una fotografía, pero ya estaba demasiada arrugada y manchada, que casi era irreconocible. —El regresara…—susurraba, viendo que el vapor salía de su boca por el frío que hacía en Londres.

El horno calentaba un poco su entorno, a veces ni ella sabe el _¿Por qué?_ De seguir preparando lo mismo, total, no los comía o tal vez, le daba una mordida pero no lo terminaba de comer, la ginebra ahogaba sus penas, en sus momentos de depresión. _Esperar, esperar,_ su mente no dejaba de rondar en esas palabras, — _Las cosas buenas llegan a aquellos que saben esperar._ —se dijo en sus pensamientos, miro por un segundo el retrato de su difunto esposo, Albert Lovett; una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, —Siempre fue un buen cliente, pero no alguien tan honesto —decía para luego levantase de su asiento, fue sacando sus pasteles del horno y mataba un par de cucarachas: así, no se acercaban a sus empanadas. Agarro la vela para dirigirse hacia su habitación, ir de una vez por todas a dormir, después de otro día de "espera" o de "trabajo", como se acostumbro a decirlo.

 _«Mañana seria otro día…De "trabajo".»_

Como de costumbre, seguía haciendo sus quehaceres en la cocina, otra vez, se repetía la rutina que ha llevado por casi quince años lo mismo de siempre. Sin embargo, durante estos quince años fue perdiendo a sus clientes, Nellie suponía que algo no andaba bien en su panadería y esto se debía a la enorme ausencia que había dejado el barbero, después de su injusta sentencia. Durante cada día, semana, meses y años, siempre se cuestionaba, — _¿Cómo debe estar el señor Barker?_ —esa pregunta le daba vueltas la cabeza.

Solía subir a la planta alta de la casa, para ver el estado que había quedado, mugre, polvo y humedad parecía decorar aquella habitación: a veces subía para recordar, cuando le traía la comida al barbero, quien era su huésped.

Sintió un puntazo en su interior al ver la fotografía de Lucy con su beba.

—Todo fue por culpa del juez…—murmuro por lo bajo. — _"¡Mentira!"_ —una vocecita se sobre salto, para causarle algo en su interior, _dudar._

Eleanor cuidaba hace unos años atrás a la hija de Barker, también hablaba con Lucy y comprendía de los rasgos por la cual Benjamin se había enamorado. A pesar sentir envidia hacia la muchacha, eso no le iba a regresar de nuevo su linda " _amistad"_ que tenia con el barbero… Pero al ocurrir toda esa terrible injusticia, todo absolutamente todo, se fue al borde del abismo; con Benjamin preso por falsas pruebas, Turpin visitando frecuentemente a Lucy y todo para terminar violándola, y una Johanna sin una figura paterna. Sin dudas, le disgustaba, además le hacía mal sabor de boca cuando se imaginaba a la señora Barker perdiendo completamente la cordura, intentando suicidarse con el veneno:

—" _Ella era una egoísta."_ —Le hablo una parte de su conciencia, —" _Lucy nunca pensó en el futuro de su hija, ni siquiera el de su esposo."_ —No dejaba de hablar esa partecita suya. —No deberías decir esas cosas. Benjamin se…se merecía una mujer como Lucy. —le contradecía con voz quebrada, demostrando su angustia. —" _…Benjamin se merecía alguien como tú."_ —esa parte de ella, siempre estuvo contradiciéndola por mucho tiempo, pero ya se acostumbro a escuchar esas voces que provenían de su interior.

—"… _Pero él no regresara."_ —otra vez, la molestaba.—Las cosas buenas llegan cuando a aquellos que saben esperar. —repitió con una sonrisa melancólica.

 _«Esperar…Esperar.»_

Más adelante, cuando regreso a su trabajo, continuo amasando y amasando, su corset se manchaba con la harina también su cabello rojizo, mientras que se entretenía cocinando, su mente se distraía con otras cosas, por ejemplo; se imaginaba a Benjamin entrar por esa puerta, solo para buscarla y que después, Eleanor se le confesara diciéndole, _«Lo mucho que lo amaba, que por dentro se estaba derritiendo por él, además que lo admiraba… »._ Un sonido metálico e tintineante, le capto su atención, era el mismo sonido que hacia la campanita que estaba en la puerta.

— _¡Un cliente!_

Cuando lo miraba a una cierta distancia, podía reconocer a esa persona. No había dudas de que era él, ese rostro lo conocería en cualquier lado pero se nota que la _injusticia_ e _los castigos, la tortura,_ le paso por encima, porque su aspecto estaba completamente cambiado, ya no podía ver esa _encantadora_ sonrisa de la cual ella se había enamorado. De alguna forma, tenia esperanza de que ella, podría ser su s _alvación_ : sentía la necesidad de hacerlo sonreír por su parte.

El sujeto bebía un poco de cerveza, que también tenía un raro gusto, obviamente, dejo a un lado esa horrible empanada. Cuando lo comió, se dio cuenta que ya no era una comida apetecible como era antes, por la forma que veía todo su alrededor, se percibía que ha pasado mucho tiempo de que, haya pisado algún "nuevo" cliente a esta tienda.

—Esa cerveza no le quitara el mal gusto. —Decía la joven, al ir distanciándose de la mesada, —Ven, te daré una copa de ginebra. —le invitaba, con una delicada sonrisa. Escuchaba la caminata pesada que hacia el cliente, a veces dudaba pero necesitaba saber algo para darse cuenta de su identidad.

— _¿Dónde está Lucy y mi hija?_ —Interrogaba el barbero con ojos brillosos, — _Estuve quince años, imaginando en mi mente, la espera de una familia feliz…De mi esposa y mi hija esperando mi regreso._ —agregaba al ir sacándose su chaleco.

—Ella se suicido envenenándose, trate de detenerla pero no me escucho. El tiene a tu hija. —musito con un semblante serio. —Benjamin Barker. —pronuncio su nombre con certeza.

— _No, no Benjamin Barker, ahora soy Sweeney Todd y tendrá su venganza._ —le decía con una voz frívola y lanzaba una mirada muy fija, no obstante, esos ojos cansados demostraban que, estaba hablando muy serio.

 **…**

Al asignarle un cuarto, Eleanor lo observo por unos segundos. En su interior, estaba feliz por volver a verlo, sabía que no estaba muerto, después de tantos años de castigo, —Pobrecito. —murmuro por lo bajo. Era de suponer que Todd se esperaba a alguien más, tal vez, le lastimo un poco lo que oyó, pero eso no bajaría su autoestima; porque ahora el regreso a casa, donde debe estar. Aunque tenga un aire diferente o una actitud cambiada, eso no le quitara la imagen que siempre tuvo grabado en su mente, al antiguo barbero encantador que fue, puede que siga siendo el mismo…Pero ocultándolo con la indiferencia.

—Buenas noches, cariño—le dijo, al acercarse para darle un beso en la mejilla, —Me alegra volver a verlo, Sr. Todd. —comento al sonreír de lado.

El volteo, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para devolverle esa misma sonrisa que le ofrecía ella.

—… _Gracias_ —susurro en el viento, al oír que la puerta se cerro de golpe. El barbero se quedo examinando a su _amiga,_ jugando un poco en abrir y cerrar la navaja. — _Tendré mi venganza._ —menciono con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **…**

—Ves, te dije que era cuestión de esperar—hablo por sí sola, —" _Pero no te estaba esperando a ti."_ —le hablo su conciencia, se acerco hacia el espejo para mirarse y arreglarse un poco su peinado. —Ya verás que debo esperar, suficiente que regreso a mí, entrando a la tienda. —mencionaba con ilusión. — _"Debo suponer que ahora vendrán las cosas buenas, bueno, hay que esperar para que te vea de otra forma"_ —en ese momento, la señorita Lovett se estaba acomodando para dormir en su cama, soplando la vela, cerrando los ojos con una linda sonrisa, que se dibujaba en su rostro…

— _Que lo bueno llegue pronto, quiero abrazarlo y besarlo._ —se dijo en su mente, estando ilusionada y sintiendo esperanza por parte del señor Todd. — _Nadie me lo robara. ¡El es mío!_ —una pequeña risita se le escapo…

* * *

 **Fin~**

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño One-shot, no es tan romantico pero trate de relatar de otra manera jeje…Osea como la Srta. Lovett lo esperaba al Sr. Todd (a Barker)**

 **n.n Me despido por hoy,**

 **¡Saludos y cuídense!**

 **Atte. J.H ©**


End file.
